The purpose of the RISE Program at Xavier University of Louisiana is to increase the number of African American students who choose careers in biomedical research. Toward this end, we have designed a program with the following goals: 1) Stimulate interest of African American students in biomedical research careers, 2) Increase the number of Xavier RISE students entering graduate programs in biomedical research areas, and 3) Increase retention in the biomedical sciences at Xavier University. In an effort to attain these goals, we will continue to provide an integrated, developmental program in which our students participate in both intramural and extramural laboratory research projects, attend an interdisciplinary seminar series, and take part in journal clubs and career roundtables. We will also provide instruction in the skills necessary to help students gain acceptance into and do well in biomedical graduate programs. These skills include library researching, technical writing, oral presentations, and a thorough understanding of health ethics and responsible conduct in research. We are also introducing a new program focus that will build upon a university-wide initiative to increase retention in the sciences and mathematics through evaluation and improvement of sophomore-level science and mathematics courses, as well as faculty workshops on effective undergraduate research student mentoring. This funding will allow Xavier to leverage institutional and federal funding to strengthen its student enhancement initiatives and systematically improve each individual student's ability to successfully enter and complete a graduate program in the biomedical sciences.